


Hiding Out with Hayley

by Einarsdatter



Category: Hayley Atwell - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Plug, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einarsdatter/pseuds/Einarsdatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley keeps Tom company in his hotel room before his Hall H performance at ComicCon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding Out with Hayley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carlyisaround](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=carlyisaround).



> My belief about Tom is that he remembers ALL his lines. So I've included some from The Leopard, a radioplay he and Hayley recorded for the BBC several years ago. Don't worry if you're not familiar with it; you won't be missing any essential information.

"Pleeeeeease, Hayley? I'm going spare, locked up here alone. You know what happens when I have too much time on my hands."

"I'll be right there." She shivered, more from her memories than the temperature, although now that she thought about it, it was cooler than she had expected a summer night in San Diego would be. Definitely cooler than those hot nights in Paris, when they were doing research for Close Enough. Or the photo booth at the Empire awards. She shivered again, remembering his hands on her arse at the BAFTAs, where it actually had been freezing cold until he pulled her into a corner backstage and warmed her properly. She would always come when he called; she hadn't ever been able to say no to him, not since he had proposed that they spend some time getting to know each other before recording The Leopard for BBC Radio. Lunch had turned into a weekend, and when they had shown up all rumpled, straight from his bed, to record their attic tryst, she'd had no trouble making the microphone believe that she wanted him.

And now she was doing it again. Damn him. And damn Kevin Feige, putting him on house arrest in his hotel room until tomorrow night, so nobody at the Con would know Loki was in town. Dinner with Evans would have to wait until after the Marvel panel. Tonight she was going to fuck the God of Mischief.

She knocked at the door to his room. "Tancredi?"

From the other side she heard the voice that could make her do anything. "Angelica?"

"Yes, my prince."

The door opened just enough for him to confirm that it was indeed Hayley, and not some clever fan, then just enough for her to squeeze through and find herself alone with Tom Hiddleston. In a towel. Hair still dripping wet. "Dearest Angelica, I kiss your hand."

Her eyebrow quirked up as she scanned him from head to toe. "I love the fact that we're such good friends you no longer feel it necessary to get dressed for me."

"My darling, until I was cleaned up I could not consider myself worthy of appearing before the loveliest creature in the world."

"Now you make fun of me."

"Not possible." He traced her full lips with his thumb. "God, it's good to see you again."

She closed her eyes, letting his voice wash over her, pull her under like it never failed to do. "It's good to see you, too, Tom." She moved away from the door, shrugging off her jacket and laying it across the back of the nearest chair. "So, why all the secrecy? Chris and Scarlett and Sam are all wandering around freely, and you're here under lock and key."

"If I tell you, you won't be able to leave this room until I do. Late tomorrow afternoon."

She saw him staring hungrily at her breasts, his cock starting to stiffen under the towel. "Sounds like pure torture. Do I have to sign anything?" She licked her lips, slowly, watching him watch her.

"Just the usual, I think. Break the silence, lose your firstborn, that sort of thing."

"Tell me."

"Kevin wants me to introduce the clip for The Dark World. In costume. In character. No panel at all, just Loki."

"Genius. It'll be pandemonium."

"I've written something for it. Something Loki might actually say. Do you want to see it?"

"Yes, please." Now it was her turn to stare as he bent over to get a piece of paper off the coffee table, the towel hugging his perfect bum tightly.

He turned to face her, smirking when he caught her looking, her eyes as dark as Loki's heart. "Shall I read it to you?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and went to sit on one end of the sofa, kicking off her heels and drawing her feet up underneath her. She sat quietly, listening with rising incredulity and arousal, as he read through his planned speech. When he had finished, he looked at her expectantly. She breathed deeply through her nose. "I hope they're planning on having a fleet of ambulances standing by."

"Why?"

"I predict about one-quarter of the attendees will go into shock and a few straight into cardiac arrest. Something over half will experience unassisted orgasms; several of those will later find themselves mysteriously pregnant. Spontaneous combustion of undergarments will be universal. Those who are still able to move will rush the stage and ravish you. You'll be torn apart."

"That good, eh?" He smirked again, obviously pleased with himself.

"You're a merciless bastard, Tom Hiddleston, with no regard for these fans you claim to love so much. Poor things, they have no idea. They're spending the night in a queue that leads only to their total annihilation. How do you live with yourself, eh? 'Ache and hunger? Give you what you need?' It might be worth the loss of my firstborn to go and warn them of their impending doom."

"Or perhaps you could punish me, in advance, on their behalf," he purred. He took her hand and pulled her off the sofa and into his arms. The dress she was wearing fitted her very well, showing off her generous curves, and he allowed his hands to wander up, down, and around them all before settling on her arse and pulling her close enough to feel his cock against her hip.

"And what do you think would be a fitting punishment for such wickedness? They've already tried cuffing and gagging you, clearly to no avail."

"Tie me to the bed and fuck me till I beg you to stop. Torture my cock with your wet heat. Sit on my face and let me make you scream. You could even look in my toy box. I'm sure you'll be able to think of something to do with what you find in there."

"You brought the toy box? Planning on a fun-filled weekend, then?" She looked through the contents of the box he placed on the coffee table. "Yes, I think there are several things in here that will suit. First, however, let's get rid of the things we don't need. That towel, for instance." Tom took the towel off and flung it in the general direction of the bathroom. The sight of his cock was a pleasure in itself. Hayley had been mesmerized by it from their very first meeting. The way it moved when he walked made her want to get on her knees for him, a desire she had never felt before she met Tom. Even now, she found sucking anyone elses's cock to be a chore, something she would do, in the name of reciprocity, but never enjoy. Yet seeing Tom's cock again, in all its glory, so beautifully hard for her, made her mouth water and her pussy drip. It took every bit of self-control she possessed to resist taking him into her mouth. She wanted to swallow him whole, to feel his hot come pulsing at the back of her throat.

She forced herself to look away and focus on the task at hand. They had all night and most of the next day, and she knew she'd get her chance. Meanwhile, Tom wanted her in control for this first round, and she would not disappoint him. "Get on your hands and knees on the bed and prepare yourself." She tossed a bottle of lube onto the bed and watched him as he coated his fingers with it and began to open himself. He looked at her for approval. "Yes, Thomas, you're doing very well." She handed him some wet wipes so he could clean his hands. "Let's see if you're ready to play." She switched on the vibrating mechanism on the butt plug she had selected from the toy box, and inserted it carefully, smoothing her palm over his rounded cheek and smacking him lightly.

Tom groaned as the plug found its depth, the vibrations making him ache with need. He wanted to throw Hayley onto the bed and pound her into the mattress, and he knew he would do just that at some point before the night was over. The thought of being inside her was making him crazy; he could feel his cock throbbing. It was delicious, wanting her so much it almost hurt, and making himself wait to have her. He remembered fucking her in Paris, in her hotel room, in the park across the street, in the alley outside the bistro near the Tour Eiffel, and was surprised to realize how much he had missed her. She was a match for him in every way, and he found himself imagining her by his side, her belly swollen with his child. The force of the vision was almost too much for him, and her name escaped his lips in a tortured gasp as he struggled to maintain control while this new desire took hold. 

Hayley was pleased to see that her efforts were not wasted on him. The other men she knew had nothing like this level of mastery over their bodies, and knowing she had the power to do this to him so quickly made her want him more. She knew he needed encouragement now, so she leaned over and brushed his ear with her lips while she whispered, "Oh, darling, you're doing so well; I'm very proud of you. Now be a good boy and help me out of this dress, will you? And touch only the fabric, do you understand?" Tom nodded, and reached around to unzip her, easing the dress off her shoulders and then bending down to tug on the hem until it lay at her feet. She smiled indulgently at his little hiss of surprise when he looked back up to find that she had been stark naked underneath. "I know, darling, it's difficult for you, isn't it, when you aren't allowed to touch. Let me help you with that." She gently placed a blindfold over Tom's eyes and tied it behind his head. "There's a good boy," she cooed in his ear. "Lie down on your back, darling." She put soft leather cuffs on his wrists and ankles, securing each one to the nearest bedpost, and stood next to the bed, admiring the feast that lay before her.

"Hayley?" Tom's voice was sounding a little tremulous. He didn't like not being able to see her, those luscious tits of hers on display, begging to be kneaded and suckled and marked as his. It made him anxious, not knowing where she was, or even if she had left him alone. 

"Yes, darling." She put her hand on his chest, reassuring him of her presence, and caressing his smooth skin. She pinched one nipple, delighting in his sharp intake of breath, and attached a nipple clamp.

"Ah!" He cried out at the sudden pain, and his breathing changed as he anticipated its twin.

"So beautiful, Thomas. You're lovely when you're quivering like this, wondering what's coming next. If you can recite my favorite line of yours from The Leopard, I promise not to gag you."

She watched him struggle to remember through the fog of his arousal and the onslaught of so many physical stimuli. She knew he didn't like being gagged, and in truth she didn't want to do it to him. She loved hearing his voice, and never more so than when he was wrecked and begging for release.

She could barely hear him at first. "Bestrapped by rules, whispering, touching, desire becomes a torment. Yet restraint itself is a form of strange delight, alone like this in empty rooms, so little to say, our bodies shouting out loud."

"Well done, Thomas. Now tell me, are you in torment?"

"Yes. Oh, yes. Please, Hayley."

"Patience, darling. And do you find your torment delightful?" She attached the other nipple clamp, and then reached over to wipe a bead of precome from his slit, listening as his cry of discomfort turned into a groan of ecstasy.

"Yes. Hayley, please. Touch me again, I beg you."

"All in good time, darling." She tugged on the nipple clamps, making him gasp, and then straddled him. "First you're going to fuck me with your mouth, and if you do it properly I'll let you come inside me right away afterwards. How does that sound?"

"Aaaaahhh, that's..." but Hayley didn't wait to hear the rest. She lowered herself until he could latch on to her clit, and let herself feel his voice go right through her while his tongue went to work. She grasped the top of the headboard and held on while Tom sucked and licked her nub. She reached over to release one of his hands, and he immediately buried two long fingers inside her.

She gasped at the sudden intrusion, even though it was exactly what she had intended, feeling a familiar heat spreading through her pelvic region. She started to pant as the heat took over, first her core, then her entire body racked with spasms of pleasure. She waited until they subsided before she lifted herself and moved down to kiss Tom, hungrily lapping her own juices off his chin while he begged her to give him what she had promised. More than ready to oblige, she grabbed his heavy cock and impaled herself upon it. His free hand went to her clit as she rode him, both of them moaning out their mounting pleasure until he thrust up as far as his restraints would allow, her name followed by a string of curses as he came and came inside her. Hearing him cry out for her was all she needed to join him, her cunt a riot of trembling, swollen flesh. She collapsed on his chest, breathing heavily, and lazily removed first one, then the other clamp, tenderly laving each nipple with her tongue to soothe and comfort him. She released him from the leather cuffs, and removed the plug, switching it off and tossing it on the floor next to the bed.

He enveloped her in his arms, his hands again skimming her entire body, her gorgeous arse, her fabulous tits, her belly, her back, finally pulling her close for one of his full-body hugs. "It's so dark in here," he crooned, his nose behind her earlobe as he kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry, darling, let me get that for you." She reached up and behind his head to loosen the blindfold, throwing it on the floor and kissing his closed eyelids.

"Kiss me," he demanded. She pressed her lips to his, and pulled away again.

"Will that do?"

"Kiss me again, and again, until it stops." He devoured her mouth, bruising her lips with his intensity, pulling her bottom lip in between his.

"You bit my lip! Thomas! Until what stops?"

"My heart."

She looked at him quizzically. He stared into the depths of her eyes until he saw comprehension dawn.

He whispered in her ear, "Eternity in one single exchange of eyes. I'm head over heels in love, Hayley. Kiss me again, and again, until my heart stops."

"Tom, I have no idea what to say."

"Say yes."

"To what?"

"To me. To us. Together. Do you love me? Hayley, do you?"

"You must know I do, Tom. Been pining over you for years."

"You have not."

"I have. Tried not to. But why else would I fall into your bed whenever you ask me? And what made you decide, today, to make such a declaration?"

"You did. I realized I've missed you, in the weeks since Paris. And then that I always miss you, in between. And then that I don't want to anymore, that any right-thinking man would have you now, and hang onto you forever." His voice dropped. "And then that I want to make babies with you. Took my breath away, that did. The image of you pregnant. All round and glowing, and both of us happy."

"Hold me."

"Until it stops."


End file.
